


Анамнез

by Lisaveta, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016





	Анамнез

Ему всегда казалось — уж он-то точно заметит, увидит, первым все поймет. Казалось, что он знает этого парнишку вдоль и поперек. А потом что-то происходит, что-то щелкает, и он удивляется — как не замечал раньше?  
  
Кирк поднимает брови в ответ на долгий пристальный взгляд, спрашивает глазами — «брат, что случилось, что происходит», а Маккой просто разворачивается на месте и молча выходит. Ему надо время, ему надо сил, ему надо понять — когда это произошло и как все вернуть обратно.  
  
Остановив что-то собирающуюся что-то сказать Кристин взмахом руки, он уходит в свой офис, задумчивым невидящим взглядом скользя по полкам у стола, где стойки с паддами мешаются с милыми сердцу вещами: тряпичной куклой его дочери, сухой персиковой косточкой, большой стеклянной банкой с леденцами, парочкой подарочных статуэток и фоторамкой времен Академии.  
  
Где Джим еще так по-мальчишески улыбается.  
  
Когда перестал, какие симптомы, какие прогнозы, анамнез, доктор? Немедленно приступайте к лечению…


End file.
